La vie est belle
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: La Première Guerre mondiale éclate et Arthur est l'un des seuls jeunes hommes à ne pas y participer. Gosse de riche, à la santé fragile et sensible à l'extrême, il est coincé en France dans un petit village un peu paumé jusqu'à la fin du conflit. Dans sa déprime, c'est un jeune soldat français du nom de Francis Bonnefoy qui lui redonnera goût à la vie. [FrUk] [UA Historique]
1. 1914

_Bon... Clairement, on va pas se le cacher, c'est très, très inspiré du scénario du film Les Gardiennes .3. Mais que vous l'ayez vu ou pas, c'est pas grave, il y aura quelques changements, notamment vers la fin x3 C'est le même plan que dans le film : Il y aura six chapitres en tout : Un pour chaque année écoulée._

 _Je termine bientôt Ni Dieu Ni Maître, il reste pile un seul chapitre, alors je me permet de débuter cette histoire. Et j'ai un projet d'OS FrUs mais c'est une autre histoire.  
_

 _Bonne lecture. J'espère que ce format d'histoire sera plaisant ;3  
_

 _Ah et. Y aura Russie. Je peux pas m'empêcher de le foutre partout, je l'aime trop ;3;_

* * *

 **1914  
**

Arthur observait silencieusement le paysage, sa valise posée à ses pieds sur le sol en bois, bercé par le bruit des sabots des chevaux de la calèche.

Pourtant, il aurait pu parcourir son petit bout de chemin beaucoup plus rapidement. Son frère aîné avait assez d'économie et avait pu s'acheter une voiture mais la pauvre Renault n'aurait jamais pu rouler correctement sur les routes cabossées et les chemins boueux de ce petit patelin français. Et de toute façon, elle avait été réquisitionnée pour l'effort de guerre. Ainsi que tous les taxis. Pfeuh.

Allistor allait y aller aussi. En guerre. Là-bas, dans les terres où personne ne sait ce qui se passe puisque les journaux mentent et les soldats se taisent.

Dirigeant les deux Ardennais trottant devant eux d'une main de fer, le rouquin avait hâtivement enfilé son uniforme aux couleurs de l'armée britannique, avec ses quelques médailles de tout jeune officier. C'était également le cas pour leurs frères Elwyn et Carwyn. Quant à leur sœur, elle travaillait dans une usine d'obus en Irlande du Nord pour participer à l'effort de guerre. Et tous s'étaient engagés volontairement.

En fait, Arthur était le seul à ne pas y aller. Réformé, jugé inapte à combattre. Sa santé trop fragile inquiétait les médecins, qu'ils soient anglais ou français. Et d'ailleurs, me direz-vous, que faisait-il en France ?

Très simple. Basiquement, Allistor avait un ami à lui, là-bas, et il voulait y passer quelques temps. Et il avait emmené Arthur qui s'était montré plus ou moins consentant à l'idée de se retrouver dans ce pays plein de grenouilles, parce qu'il faisait des études de français et pour qu'il améliore son vocabulaire et son accent. Sauf que la guerre leur avait atterri dessus sans qu'ils la voient venir, les coinçait en France et les empêchait de rentrer chez eux au Royaume-Uni. Alors Allistor, qui de toute façon était sur les listes, allait se battre et avait refilé à Arthur ce qu'il était lui-même sensé faire de base : S'installer chez son ami Francis Bonnefoy pendant quelques temps et lui apporter son aide pour les moissons. Un travail titanesque, qui l'occuperait durant toute l'année. Il fallait être campagnard pour le réaliser. En plus, Francis était également absent, étant déjà au front.

 _« Ça fera travailler tes petits muscles »_ , l'avait raillé Allistor avant de lui assurer qu'il serait rémunéré pour ça, comme si l'argent allait lui faire changer d'avis.

 **« We're arrived** , indiqua Allistor, tirant légèrement les rennes pour arrêter les chevaux.

 **\- Here… ? This house in ruins ?**

 **-** **Don't be so sarcastic. They were bombed by the krauts last month. And they're my friends. »**

Arthur frissonna tandis que son frère sortait précautionneusement du tabac de la poche de son uniforme. Les allemands n'étaient pas encore arrivés en Angleterre. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais, il espérait bien. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait si son propre petit village se faisait bombarder et s'il ne lui restait plus rien par la suite. Ces français étaient peut être un peu plus courageux que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre, au final.

Il se tourna vers son frère, l'air grave. Leur relation avait toujours été… Conflictuelle et difficile. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Mais là, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Allistor allait partir. Il ne reviendrait peut être pas. Même si l'union franco-anglaise était bien partie pour gagner et que le conflit sera sûrement réglé avant Noël, il y avait toujours le risque qu'un allemand sache bien tirer, profite d'un moment d'inattention et lui arrache son frère. On ne réalise la valeur de certaines choses que lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'on peut les perdre.

Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre en sentant un début de larmes lui inonder et brouiller le regard. Il n'y avait pas que sa santé qui était fragile. Malgré son masque de flegme et d'indifférence, il était extrêmement sensible. Un tas de scénarios catastrophiques défilaient déjà dans son cerveau.

Allistor le remarqua. Il posa le tabac en soupirant, en faisant tomber la moitié dans l'herbe, et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de son frère.

 **« I'll be back soon. We will celebrate Christmas together, with all the family, as usual. In Brighton, as usual. With mom, dad and grandpa who will grumble all the time 'cause we're too noisy as usual. Okay ?**

 **\- Yeah… »** Souffla Arthur, essuyant une larme rebelle d'un geste agacé.

Il sentit la large main de son frère passer dans son dos et le presser contre lui pour un câlin rapide. Puis il s'écarta de lui, aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

 **« Have a nice time in France ! »**

Un dernier geste de main pour dire au revoir et son frère s'éloignait, laissant son frère sur le chemin caillouteux, sa valise en main. Il soupira, jeta un coup d'œil frénétique à sa montre pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en retard et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la grande bâtisse en pierre.

Il chercha l'entrée assez longtemps, fit le tour, jeta un coup d'œil dans le champ. Au début il ne vit personne, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette se détache, sortant de ce qui semblait être une écurie puisqu'il tenait un cheval. Un homme assez grand. Très grand, même. Il semblait faire deux mètres, et avait les cheveux épais et assez clairs. Gris. Ou plutôt cendrés.

Alors c'était lui, Francis… ? Il semblait être assez costaud pour mettre Allistor par terre d'une seule pichenette. Il ne semblait nullement être l'homme maniéré et précieux que son frère lui avait décrit.

L'homme l'aperçut, prit soin d'attacher le cheval et le rejoignit, manches retroussées et boitant de la jambe droite, affichant un léger sourire. Malgré son air sympathique, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de le trouver intimidant.

 **« Bonjour. C'est vous, l'anglais ?** Demanda le géant, avec un fort accent russe.

 **\- Hm oui… Vous habitez ici ?**

 **\- Non, employé comme vous. Peux pas aller guerre. Problème à la jambe** , soupira-t-il. Arthur sourit légèrement en remarquant ses difficultés en français et son accent particulier. Il se demandait comment il avait atterri ici.

- **Je m'appelle Arthur** , se présenta-t-il poliment, tendant sa main.

 **\- Ivan. »**

Ledit Ivan regardait sa main d'un air intrigué, et semblait se demander ce qu'il était sensé faire avec. Arthur prit donc les devants pour prendre la sienne et la serrer. Valait mieux que ce russe apprenne les coutumes françaises très vite s'il comptait rester en France longtemps.

 **« Je amène vous à la propriétaire »,** proposa ensuite Ivan, le guidant jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Arthur le suivit sans rechigner. Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait boudé ou se serait montré désagréable mais il craignait vraiment ce russe pour une raison inconnue, même si celui-ci se pliait en quatre pour être agréable.

L'intérieur était assez haut et les pièces très grandes, comme le présageait l'extérieur de la maison. Une femme se trouvait dans la cuisine, l'air assez âgée pour avoir soixante ans, et rédigeait une lettre. Elle releva la tête en entendant le plancher craquer, lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce.

 **« Oh, bonjour !** S'exclama-t-elle en affichant un sourire rayonnant, se levant pour saluer Arthur. **Je suis Marianne Bonnefoy, la propriétaire.** **C'est vous le frère d'Allistor ?**

 **\- Oui… Il vous passe le bonjour.**

 **\- Très bien ! On te payera le travail que tu fera ici quarante francs, on te nourris et on te loge. Cela te convient-il ?**

 **\- Parfaitement.**

 **\- Francis est au front, malheureusement. Il est parti le mois dernier. Mais tu pourras le rencontrer à sa prochaine permission. Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres ! »**

C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra les autres grenouilles qui peuplaient cette grande maison. D'abord, il y eut Emma. Une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux très courts – plutôt rare pour une femme à l'époque – et qui avait même eu l'audace de mettre un pantalon pour travailler. C'était la sœur de Francis. Ça lui en disait déjà beaucoup sur le caractère des Bonnefoy.

Ensuite il y avait Maggie, une jolie jeune femme originaire du Canada, qui avait passé toute son enfance avec Francis. Meilleurs amis et confidents depuis toujours, liés par un amour timide, enfantin et incertain, ils étaient naturellement promis l'un à l'autre depuis toujours.

Enfin il y avait Ivan qui avait fui la Russie tsariste. Il n'avait jamais voulu dire pourquoi ni comment, appart le fait que son escapade lui avait coûté une balle dans la jambe et l'impossibilité de se battre. Mais respirer de l'air républicain lui faisait du bien, d'après ses dires.

 **« Je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir. Le voyage a dû t'épuiser »** , conclut finalement Marianne, lui montrant la chambre où il pouvait poser ses affaires.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de manière peu gracieuse, et laissa échapper un soupir. Ça allait. Ses colocataires avaient l'air plutôt gentils, lui était bon travailleur malgré sa faiblesse physique et en plus, il était bien payé et traité.

Manquait plus que la fin de la guerre. Mais il était confiant. Ce sera pour bientôt.

* * *

 _Alors, vos premières impressions ?_

 _Francis apparaît dans le prochain chapitre x3_


	2. 1915

_Bonjour le peuple o/  
_

 _Aujourd'hui, on voit Francis. Le beau, le merveilleux, le sensuel monsieur Bonnefoy ~_

 _Bonne lecture ;3_

* * *

 **1915**

Arthur cria de surprise en se sentant tomber de la selle, terminant une énième fois par terre, le fessier dans la boue. Mais cette fois, il eut le réflexe de lâcher les rennes avant que le cheval parte au galop, évitant ainsi de se refaire traîner au sol sur cent mètres. Debout à côté de lui, Ivan était plié en deux de rire.

 **« C'est pas drôle !** Grommela l'anglais en se relevant péniblement, furieux, raclant la terre mouillée qui salissait ses vêtements.

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit. Faut attacher la selle avant de monter** , expliqua le russe entre deux essoufflements de rire, récupérant d'un claquement de doigts la sale bestiole qui causait du tort à Arthur depuis ce matin.

Ça faisait maintenant un peu moins d'un an que Arthur travaillait chez les Bonnefoy. Il était toujours bien payé, son mal du pays se dissipait peu à peu et il recevait régulièrement des nouvelles d'Allistor. Des lettres brèves, rédigées à la va-vite et souvent tâchées d'encre, mais elles faisaient quand même énormément plaisir à Arthur. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il était toujours en vie l'apaisait.

Il s'était bâti une routine qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Toute la semaine, en été comme en hiver, il était au champ pour labourer, semer ou récolter selon la saison. Au début ça allait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de céder trois chevaux sur cinq pour l'effort de guerre. Ivan tenait beaucoup à ces équidés qu'il maîtrisait et comprenait comme personne. Mais de toute façon, Marianne comptait investir dans une machine pour les remplacer et aller plus vite. Et le dimanche, Arthur s'octroyait un jour de repos pendant que le reste de la famille était à la messe. Lui était anglican et n'avait, en conséquent, jamais mis les pieds dans une église. Et il ne comptait pas le faire.

Quant au fantôme de Francis, tout le monde semblait s'y être fait. Arthur le premier, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer ce fameux jeune homme dont Allistor lui avait fait tant de louanges. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Il entendit des cris de joie et des éclats de rire. A côté de lui, Ivan afficha un léger sourire, semblant comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Devant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Arthur, il s'expliqua.

 **« Francis est revenu. »**

* * *

Arthur avait quand même pris le temps de se laver et changer de vêtements pour paraître à peu près présentable. Lorsqu'il se rendit dans la pièce à vivre de la maison, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver tout le monde autour de la table, ayant sorti les bouteilles d'alcool pour fêter dignement le retour de Francis.

Arthur le vit immédiatement parmi toutes ces figures qu'il connaissait déjà. C'était un grand blond, assez fin, avachi de manière désinvolte sur sa chaise avec un verre de vin à la main. Il avait des yeux bleus ternes et vides, comme si la guerre leur avait arraché leur éclat, contrastant avec le sourire collé à son visage, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit Arthur entrer dans la pièce.

En bon gentilhomme qu'il était, cet homme qu'Arthur supposa être Francis se leva de sa chaise juste pour venir le saluer, lui serrant vigoureusement la main, manquant de décrocher le frêle anglais du sol dans son enthousiasme.

 **« Alors c'est toi le petit frère d'Allistor ! Enchanté.**

 **\- Euh, d… De même… »**

La grande joie du français pétrifia Arthur sur place. Il s'attendait à rencontrer un homme un peu plus déprimé que ça, au vu des lettres d'Allistor qui lui racontait qu'ils vivaient un calvaire, qu'ils allaient perdre la guerre et plein d'autres choses horribles. Mais peut être que son frère exagérait, après tout. Ça lui arrivait souvent de faire toute une histoire pour rien.

Arthur se surprit à dévisager Francis avec un sourire idiot, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Il se sentait soudainement étrange, et pouvait même sentir ses propres joues rougir. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, au juste ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il jamais à agir normalement avec les gens ?

Tout simplement, ce français le troublait de manière étrange. En se rendant compte qu'il restait un peu trop longtemps à le fixer, il lâcha précipitamment sa main en bredouillant des excuses, faisant rire de bon cœur le français. Il l'invita à s'asseoir comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de la famille, et ils reprirent leur discussion, cette fois en faisant participer l'anglais. La bonne humeur de Francis était décidément contagieuse. Arthur l'appréciait déjà.

Il était tellement intrigué qu'il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'oeils, auxquels Francis répondait par des sourires ravageurs, et dont Arthur se détournait en rougissant de s'être fait prendre sur le fait. C'était impoli de fixer les gens comme il le faisait. Il en oubliait même les bonnes manières anglaises…

Il le troublait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voulait bien croire.

* * *

 **« Tu restes combien de temps ?** S'enquit Arthur en se penchant en avant pour attraper une grappe de raisin, grimaçant lorsque son dos se courba en avant.

 **\- Je repars demain** , répondit Francis avec un léger sourire, mais sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

 **\- Oh… »**

Arthur sentit son coeur se serrer, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était autant bouleversé alors qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Francis était là depuis une semaine. C'était une permission assez longue. Il fallait bien qu'il reparte se battre.

 **« Tout va bien… ?** S'enquit le français en remarquant que le visage de son cadet avait changé de couleur.

 **\- Hm… Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?** Il remit son masque d'indifférence. Il n'avait aucune raison de réagir aussi excessivement pour un homme qu'il connaissait si peu. Même s'ils avaient passé la plupart du temps ensemble, durant cette semaine…

 **\- Tu m'écriras ?**

 **\- What ? »**

Il lança un regard interloqué à Francis qui semblait attendre quelque chose de plus constructif de sa part en guise de réponse. Il avait sûrement dû mal comprendre.

 **« Je veux que tu m'écrive** , reformula Francis, semblant soudainement moins confiant.

 **\- M… Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour avoir de tes nouvelles.**

Hum… Logique. Mais ça semblait vraiment cacher quelque chose, du point de vue d'Arthur.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Maggie de t'écrire ? Elle sera plus à même de te donner des nouvelles de nous tous. Et puis son état doit te préoccuper beaucoup plus.**

 **\- Pourquoi Maggie ?**

 **\- Et bien… Vous allez vous marier…**

 **\- Oh !** Francis éclata de rire. **Mais enfin, je ne suis pas amoureux de Maggie ! Je l'aime comme une sœur, sans plus.** **On a juste passé notre enfance ensemble.**

Pourquoi cette information regonfla le coeur d'Arthur d'espoir, au juste ?

- **Ah…** Ce fut tout ce que l'anglais sourcilleux trouva à répondre.

 **\- Alors tu m'écriras ?**

 **\- Comme tu veux, frog »** , conclut-il sur un grognement qui cachait assez mal son contentement.

Il allait tendre sa main pour attraper mécaniquement une nouvelle grappe, mais la main de Francis se posa sur la sienne, le faisant frissonner brusquement. Il dégagea sa main, lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.

 **« What are you doing ?**

 **\- Tu seras triste si je meurs là-bas ?**

Non mais c'était quoi ces questions ? Arthur resta bouche-bée un instant, cherchant de la matière pour répliquer, mais les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Le regard plein d'espoir de Francis n'arrangeait rien.

- **Euh… Je serais un peu triste, j'imagine** , répond-t-il maladroitement.

 **\- Juste un peu ?**

 **\- Oui, enfin triste. Je t'aime bien quand même… En fait, je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas réfléchir à cette possibilité.**

 **\- Moi je serais effondré si je ne pouvais plus revenir auprès de toi.**

L'anglais ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il sentit son coeur battre plus fort, les réactions de son corps s'enchaînaient et son cerveau ne comprenait rien. Francis était en train de lui faire du charme… ? Ou c'était encore lui qui pensait entendre des sous-entendus là où il n'y en avait pas parce que la langue française était définitivement trop perverse ?

 **\- J'ai bien vu comment tu m'as regardé quand je suis arrivé** , poursuivit Francis. **Tu ne me laisse pas indifférent non plus.**

 **\- …Stop it.**

 **\- Personne ne m'avait fait cet effet-là. Personne ne m'a jamais autant charmé sans le faire exprès, juste en existant tout simplement.**

 **\- Shut up…**

 **\- Non écoute, je…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas correct. On ne devrait pas. Arrête d'insister ou je ne t'écrirais pas. »**

La menace eut don de fermer le clapet de Francis. Arthur faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait, un appel irrésistible le prenait à l'esprit, il voulait céder à la tentation. Francis l'attirait, c'était indéniable, et encore plus depuis qu'il avait un peu appris à connaître son caractère d'imbécile heureux un peu pervers sur les bords.

Mais il se devait de rester à sa place d'employé et ne pas fricoter avec le fils de sa patronne, surtout qu'il était déjà promis à Maggie et Arthur appréciait et respectait énormément la jeune fille.

Arthur sembla hésiter, puis se détourna de Francis pour fuir la tension qui s'installait. Avant de partir, il lui souffla d'une murmure presque inaudible :

 **« Je mourrais de chagrin si tu meurs là-bas. »**

Le lendemain, Francis repartait au front, laissant Arthur en apparence imperturbable et intérieurement le coeur en miettes.

Mais il avait une promesse à accomplir. C'était dimanche, son jour de congé. Il prit un peu d'argent dans la boîte qui lui servait de trésorerie, et sortit au village acheter du papier et de l'encre.

Il en aura, des choses à dire.


	3. 1916

_Ouah ça date... Mais j'ai dit que je finirais cette histoire alors je ais la finir.  
_

* * *

 **1916**

 _| Février 1916 |_

 _Bonjour, la grenouille._

 _Les temps sont durs en ce moment, je le conçois. Ici aussi l'hiver est assez rude et la pluie ne semble pas vouloir cesser de tomber. C'est difficile à croire mais je peux t'assurer que c'est pire que toutes les pluies différentes que j'ai pu voir tomber en Angleterre._

 _En fait, ce temps reflète mon état d'esprit. Je m'inquiète et je me morfonds, comme ta famille. Ça fait six mois qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles de toi. Depuis que tu as été déplacé à Verdun, en fait._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas disposé à supporter le fait que tu meure là bas, seul dans ces terres éventrées et effrayantes. Mais ne va pas croire que cette crainte que ton état m'inspire ne cache un quelconque sentiment amoureux. Retire-toi cette idée de la tête._

 _Reviens-nous rapidement. Et pas trop abîmé, de préférence. Ici aussi, on essaye d'être aussi forts que vous._

 _Arthur._

* * *

 _| Avril 1916 |_

 _Mon lapin, (oui je sais que tu hais ce surnom mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ça te va trop bien)._

 _C'est adorable que tu t'inquiète autant pour moi ! Mais ne t'en fais pas. Même si la guerre s'éternise et que ça devient ennuyant à la longue, ce n'est pas si difficile à supporter. Hier, on a reçu des cigarettes mais on ose pas les allumer, de peur que les allemands ne voient ce petit bout de cendre légèrement éclairé, trouvent notre position et nous tirent dessus. On les garde pour fêter la victoire quand on les aura repoussé jusqu'à leur frontière. Et si tu n'as pas de nouvelles, c'est tout simplement parce qu'on manquait de papier. Les trains ont de plus en plus de mal à venir jusqu'à nous._

 _Tu vois, Artie ? Je suis prudent. Et je veille à ce que ton frère aille bien, on s'est miraculeusement retrouvé dans le même régiment. Il te passe le bonjour.  
_

 _Cette petite bataille à Verdun commence à durer aussi mais on nous a promis une permission si on la gagne et qu'on en revient vivant. Avec un peu de chance, je serais rapidement de retour auprès de toi._

 _Je pense à toi tous les jours. Parfois je pense voir ton visage dans la fumée. J'espère que tu resteras parmi nous encore quelques temps, même après la guerre, et que tu te plaît ici._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Francis._

Arthur plia la lettre avec le plus grand soin et la reposa sur la table en laissant échapper un soupir. Il commençait à en avoir marre, de cette guerre. C'était beaucoup trop long. Il commençait à douter de la véracité de ce qu'il en lisait dans le journal, comme quoi les allemands ne savaient pas tirer, les français gagnaient toujours plus de terrain et la guerre sera finie avant Noël.

Ça faisait deux ans qu'il entendait ces promesses. Deux ans que la guerre aurait dû finir avant Noël. Et elles n'étaient jamais exaucées. Il avait plutôt l'impression que les deux armées s'enlisaient, se battaient inutilement et que la fin était encore trop loin pour prévoir une victoire ou une défaite.

Il sursauta, sortant de ses pensées lorsque Emma passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre, affichant un sourire.

 **« C'est une lettre de ton frère ?** S'enquit-elle.

 **\- Euh… O… Oui** , mentit-il, par réflexe, avant de s'en vouloir tout de suite.

 **\- Tu as de la chance… Nous on a toujours pas de nouvelles de Francis. J'espère qu'il va bien.**

 **\- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Peut-être que… Il n'écrit pas parce qu'il n'a pas le temps ? Il paraît que les batailles n'ont jamais été aussi rudes qu'en ce moment.**

 **\- Peut-être… »**

Emma renifla, pas très convaincue. Arthur ne croyait pas non plus à ce qu'il disait, après tout. Il était assez surpris que Francis ait pensé à lui écrire mais pas à sa famille, ne serais-ce que pour les rassurer.

 **« Tu as besoin d'aide ?** Demanda subitement l'anglais.

 **\- Oui, en fait je venais te voir pour tester le tracteur qu'on a acheté. Je ne sais pas le conduire, Maggie et Ivan non plus…**

 **\- Vous avez acheté un tracteur ?! »**

En deux secondes, il abandonna la lettre sur la table en oubliant de la cacher avec les autres et sortit en direction de la grange, talonné par Emma. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'engin qu'ils avaient acheté. Ivan était déjà à l'intérieur, précautionneux, essayant de comprendre la fonction de chaque bouton avant de le faire démarrer. Il était immense. Peint en vert, surmonté de chenilles pour le faire rouler et sûrement doté d'un système motorisé. La pointe de la technologie.

Ils avaient dû tellement travailler, tellement économiser pour se le payer…

 **« Je sais conduire ça, mon frère en a un »** , déclara-t-il, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Allistor avait une voiture américaine, un tracteur et une moissonneuse et Arthur savait maîtriser les trois. Les machines françaises ne devaient pas être si différentes des machines anglaises.

Il le fit démarrer en trois minutes, et leur montra comment s'en servir en les initiant pendant à peu près une heure. Lui-même était fou de joie en se rendant compte du gain de temps considérable qu'ils allaient gagner avec ça.

Cependant, sa joie s'évapora rapidement lorsqu'il descendit du véhicule pour retourner dans sa chambre pour répondre à la lettre de Francis. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que Maggie s'y trouvait déjà, assise par terre. Elle avait ouvert la boîte qui contenait toutes les lettres que Francis lui avait envoyé et au vu de sa tête, elle les avait toutes lues.

 **« Tu fouilles dans mes affaires ?**

 **\- Je faisais la poussière et je suis tombé dessus par hasard. Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit qu'il t'écrivait ?**

Comme d'habitude, le ton de voix de la canadienne était trop doux et bas pour être agressif. Mais il la sentait trembler. Il réalisait l'étendue de son erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû commencer cette liaison... Pas avec une grenouille fiancée...

 **\- C'est une correspondance privée. Vous n'étiez pas sensés le savoir…**

 **-** **Ça me regarde. C'est avec mon fiancé qu tu communique** , lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec, se remettant vivement debout. **Tu ne fais pas partie de notre famille, arrête de te croire tout permis !**

 **\- C'est Francis qui m'a demandé de lui écrire.**

 **\- Je m'en fiche. Depuis que tu es ici, on te donne tout. A manger, un toit et de l'argent. Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était avoir Francis et même ça, tu me l'as pris.**

 **\- Maggie, je…**

 **\- Non, tais-toi ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! »**

Avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir, la furie canadienne lui passa devant et partit en courant. Et lorsque Arthur se retourna, il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'Emma était derrière la porte. Et qu'elle avait sûrement tout écouté. Il grimaça, se préparant à se faire lyncher. Emma était nettement moins douce et gentille que Maggie.

A sa plus grande surprise, la blonde afficha un sourire compatissant et posa sa main sur son épaule.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne dira rien. Et moi non plus. Tu ne seras pas renvoyé.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'aides… ? »**

Emma sourit faiblement. Elle jeta un regard autour d'eux pour être sûre que personne ne les écoutait, et referma la porte de la chambre d'Arthur derrière eux.

 **« Parce que Francis l'aime comme une sœur, il ne veut pas l'épouser. Ce mariage n'arrange que maman et Maggie. Alors je suis contente qu'il puisse vivre ses amours librement.**

 **\- Et ça ne te dérange pas que ce soit avec moi… ?**

 **\- Absolument pas.**

La tolérance française l'étonnera toujours.

 **\- Merci de garder le secret… Si Marianne le sait, elle va m'égorger comme un mouton** , soupira-t-il.

 **\- Oh tu sais, maman est une pro du mariage arrangé… Moi elle veut me marier avec Lars, le maire du village. Mais je suis amoureuse d'Ivan.**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, tandis que la jeune fille rougissait considérablement.

 **\- Et bien oui… Franchement, comment on peut ne pas l'aimer ? Il est beau, fort et gentil. Il a toutes les qualités. Et son accent…** Elle laissa échapper un soupir lascif, avant de se reprendre. **Malheureusement, maman le méprise parce qu'il n'a pas d'argent et qu'il dépend de nous. Mais moi je m'en fiche.**

 **\- Il en pense quoi, lui ?**

 **\- Euh… Je ne lui ai pas encore avoué… Mais ça ira je pense, il n'a pas d'autre fille en vue… Si ?**

 **\- Pas à ma connaissance. »**

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Ça faisait du bien à Arthur d'avoir une personne proche de lui ici, avec qui il pouvait se confier. Et Maggie lui pardonnera sûrement, de toute façon. Elle qui passe sa vie à s'excuser et pardonne toujours. Même quand on se comporte comme le pire des salopards avec elle.

 **« Au fait, comment va Francis, du coup ? Puisque tu es le seul à qui Sa Majesté daigne donner des nouvelles.  
**

 **\- Oh il va très bien ! Il… »**

Et il commença à énoncer tout ce que le français lui avait dit. Il allait bien. Il allait sûrement revenir. Il était vivant. C'était le principal.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver de pire ?

* * *

 _Et bien en fait si, ça peut être pire. Et juste en se basant sur les faits historiques, celui qui trouve pourquoi aura un cookie. x3_


	4. 1917

_Réponse à la review de Nellana qui s'est mise en Guest histoire de me menacer de torture Natalyenne sans que je la reconnaisse : PROMIS, PERSONNE MEURT. Même pas une jambe cassée. En revanche, personne ne m'a interdit de briser des cœurs. Oups ? :)  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **1917**

Arthur n'avait jamais vu Francis furieux. En fait, personne ne l'avait jamais vu agacé, en colère, ou même courroucé alors tout le monde affichait une tête abasourdie assez comique.

La bataille de Verdun était terminée, et s'était soldée par une "victoire" défensive française. Comme promis par l'état-major, Francis avait obtenu sa permission et était revenu chez lui pour un mois. Un mois entier… Arthur s'en languissait d'avance. Il était friand d'apprendre à le connaître un peu plus, à mettre en lumière les sentiments affolés qu'il avait pour lui mais qu'il n'arrivait pas véritablement à déterminer, mais surtout le voir. Le voir comme en 1915, joyeux, pétillant, naïf et heureux comme un jeune homme patriotique qui part au front pour la première fois de sa vie.

Seulement… Il y avait eu un problème. Un problème assez encombrant et bruyant, en fait. Et Francis l'avait tout de suite remarqué. En apercevant ledit problème, le soldat avait d'abord perdu son sourire, puis blêmi. Et enfin, là, il était devenu furieux. Et il avait tiré Arthur dans un coin sans ménagement pour lui parler en privé, sous le regard meurtrier de Maggie et celui stupidement abasourdi des autres.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu qu'il y avait des soldats américains dans le coin ?!** S'énerva Francis, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Euh… Et bien… Je… J'ai jugé que ce n'était pas important.**

 **\- Pas important ? Pas important ?! Mais tu sais à quel point ils nous facilitent pas la tâche ?!**

 **\- …**

 **\- Ça fait des mois qu'ils squattent sur le territoire. Ils mangent, ils dorment et ils s'amusent bien à batifoler avec nos femmes et nos sœurs. Sauf qu'on les attend toujours sur le front. Tu aurais pu me glisser dans une de tes lettres qu'ils s'étaient installés chez nous.**

 **\- I… I didn't know. I'm sorry…**

Le plus vieux soupira finalement en comprenant qu'il allait trop loin, posant sa main sur sa tempe comme un fiévreux.

 **\- C'est bon… Tu pouvais pas savoir tout ça. Ils ne sont pas trop embêtants avec vous, au moins ?**

 **\- Non, ça va. On ne leur parle pas trop, mais…**

Il se fit brutalement couper la parole par un claquement de porte assez violent, précédant l'arrivée fracassante d'Ivan. Le russe avait l'air particulièrement contrarié. Il traversa l'entrée et le salon sous les yeux surpris des autres locataires, avant de s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

 **\- …Ivan a un peu plus de mal avec eux** , termina Arthur après un long silence, en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Va lui parler, je vais remettre un peu d'ordre dehors. »**

L'anglais acquiesça, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine avec appréhension. C'était stupide… Il connaissait Ivan depuis trois ans maintenant, et étrangement, il avait toujours mystérieusement peur de lui. Peut être à cause de sa grande taille, son accent, ses manières, ses rares crises de colère, son sourire bizarre… Il n'en savait rien. Même si le russe était une boule de gentillesse, une légère crainte subsistait toujours.

 **« Ivan… ? »**

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Arthur s'engagea quand même et entra dans la cuisine. Le grand russe était penché au-dessus de l'évier, les mains accrochées au marbre serrant le mobilier tellement fort que ses jointures blanchissaient et ses poignets tremblaient. Il semblait contenir sa colère, comme pour s'empêcher de détruire quelque chose pour l'assouvir. Ou quelqu'un.

 **« C'est encore à cause de ce type, là, Jenkins ? Francis peut écrire un rapport pour le faire dégager de là, tu sais…**

 **\- C'est Jones, pas Jenkins.**

Ce fut la seule réponse à laquelle Arthur eut le droit, avant que l'autre soupire et quitte sa position immobile pour se servir un verre d'alcool. Il en proposa à l'anglais d'un geste de tête explicite, que l'autre refusa poliment.

 **\- Et de toute façon, les rapports ne servent à rien; ils ne partiront pas. Au contraire, il va y en avoir toujours plus.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette fois ?**

 **\- Rien. Alfred est complètement con, c'est tout. »**

Le russe fuyait son regard, maintenant. Et en prime, il ne semblait pas vouloir tout lui dire. Il avait même l'air de couver une sorte de… Honte. La curiosité d'Arthur le poussa à insister, au risque de se prendre les foudres d'un Ivan énervé qui avait horreur qu'on se mêle trop de sa vie, surtout passée.

 **« Ça restera entre nous, si tu veux. Mais s'il a fait des choses graves, Marianne doit être au courant et…**

 **\- Marianne a assez de problèmes comme ça. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être au courant qu'il y a un américain homosexuel qui se balade dans sa propriété en essayant de me refiler sa maladie.**

Arthur aurait recraché immédiatement le contenu de son verre s'il avait acceptée de boire. L'intolérance, le dégoût, la colère, c'était des facettes d'Ivan qu'il voyait très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais. Il s'était habitué à le voir timide et gentil, n'osant jamais exprimer ses souhaits ou ses points de vue. Il s'était habitué à la tolérance d'Emma qui n'avait pas semblé choquée par sa liaison avec Francis. Il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que même s'il était en France, un pays relativement laxiste, Ivan était avant tout russe, il avait des valeurs, des croyances et des principes très différents. Arthur avait cru trouver en lui un ami, pourquoi pas un confident, il se heurtait à quelqu'un qui lui tournerait le dos sans hésiter à cause de ses sentiments pour Francis.

 **\- Te refiler sa maladie… Comment ça ?** Demanda prudemment Arthur.

 **\- On s'entendait bien au début. Il a fallu qu'il gâche tout en me l'avouant, il y a quelques jours. Aujourd'hui, comme si ça suffisait pas, il a essayé de m'embrasser. »**

Il avait l'air tellement confus et dégoûté qu'Arthur eut presque pitié de ce pauvre Alfred qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à un rejet aussi violent, après avoir trouvé le courage de confier ses sentiments.

L'anglais le connaissait peu, mais Alfred avait une petite réputation parmi ses semblables ; il faisait le pitre – c'était le cas de tous les américains ici, mais il était pire que ses congénères – il riait bruyamment, buvait, imposait sa présence et se faisait appeler le ''héros'' qui va sauver la France des griffes allemandes. Effectivement, à son arrivée, Ivan l'avait accueilli comme tous les autres avec sa patience d'ange et son amabilité habituelle mais le contact n'était pas bien passé et c'était la première fois que Arthur avait vu le russe détester véritablement quelqu'un.

 **« Tu devrais te changer les idées… Pourquoi pas passer du temps avec quelqu'un que tu apprécie au lieu de te coltiner ces gens ? Emma, par exemple.** Au point où Arthur en était, autant aider Emma à conquérir le cœur du russe qui faisait battre le sien. Il lui devait bien ça.

 **\- Pourquoi Emma… ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, je dis ça comme ça. Tu l'aimes bien, non ?**

 **\- Euh, je suppose que oui… »**

Et après moult débats, ce fut un anglais pensif et silencieux qui sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre Francis. Le soldat ne s'en inquiéta pas, son amant n'avait jamais été du genre éloquent. En revanche, ce fut plus surprenant qu'Arthur prenne l'initiative de le tirer par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser.

Et wow, pas qu'un peu. Le britannique posa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se reculer, mordant la bouche de Francis pour laisser sa langue se glisser à l'intérieur, ravageant ses lèvres de baisers en ne s'éloignant que pour son besoin vital de respirer. Et même si Francis était très réceptif à cette ''attaque'' soudaine, il finit par s'éloigner avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive… ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.**

 **\- I… Nothing. Just… I wanted to kiss you.**

 **\- Et bien, visiblement, je t'ai manqué ! »**

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère sur le visage de Francis, comme si elle avait été balayée définitivement par ce simple geste passionné. Arthur n'avait jamais amorcé aucun contact affectif envers lui, même si le français était à peu près sûr que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Alors évidemment, se prendre un french kiss surprise, ça faisait plaisir.

 **« Viens, si on reste là trop longtemps, les autres vont se poser des questions. »**

Arthur acquiesça silencieusement et prit la main que lui tendait Francis sans discuter. Il la sentait battre dans la sienne. Et au diable tout ce qui se passait autour.

Ça faisait un bien extrême qu'il soit revenu vivant.

* * *

Il était déjà minuit et pourtant, Arthur ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Peut être était-ce à cause du froid glacial de janvier qui avait pris possession de sa chambre. Ou sa discussion avec Ivan qu'il tournait et retournait dans sa tête – le russe était d'ailleurs parti se balader en ville avec Emma, sur les conseils d'Arthur, et n'était toujours pas rentré. La sœur de Francis était ravie. Alfred un peu moins.

Il se redressa soudainement en entendant un gémissement plaintif. Comme si quelqu'un souffrait le martyr…

Au bout de dix minutes, à force de rester immobile dans le silence pesant, il pensa tout simplement avoir rêvé et se rallongea. Et le gémissement se réitéra, un peu plus fort, assez pour que l'anglais puisse localiser d'où il provenait : La chambre de Francis. Il repoussa aussitôt ses couvertures, et se dirigea prudemment vers la porte qui menait au couloir et prenant garde à marcher extrêmement précautionneusement pour ne pas faire grincer le sol.

Lorsqu'il parvint à la porte de la chambre, le spectacle le cloua sur place ; Francis était emmêlé dans ses draps, transpirant, gigotant et s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait, suffoquant et ouvrant la bouche sur des cris silencieux. Un cauchemar, visiblement. Un gros cauchemar, qui le paralysait sur place.

Arthur se précipita à côté de lui près de son lit et le secoua, manquant de se prendre une gifle quand Francis commença à se débattre à son contact.

 **« Francis !… Francis, wake up !**

Seule une voix faible et endormie lui répondit.

 **\- Mathieu, viens… Pourquoi tu te relève pas…**

 **\- Francis !**

 **\- Tirez pas… L'allemand… Il a un drapeau blanc… NON !**

 **\- FRANCIS ! »**

Le soldat se réveilla en sursaut, s'accrocha désespérément à Arthur et fondit en larmes. L'anglais n'hésita pas une seule seconde et l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec force. Les lèvres de Francis trouvèrent rapidement les siennes, dans un contact désespéré et rassurant, au goût de larmes trop salées qui les laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle.

 **« Hey, Francis… I'm here, it's okay.**

 **\- Arthur… Je veux pas y retourner…**

 **\- What happened, in Verdun… ?**

 **\- Ils sont tous morts Artie… Je... J'ai tué les allemands avec qui j'ai fêté Noël en 1914, j'ai vu des amis tomber... C'est moi qui devrais être à leur place, enterré vivant par cette putain de guerre, en dessous des tas de merde et des flaques de sang… »**

Le trouble qui habitait Francis n'avait pas de nom en 1917. Plus tard, on appellera ça ''la culpabilité du survivant''. Et Arthur ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Appart le serrer contre lui, lui donner tout son amour.

Il ne le lâchera pas. Il ne le savait pas, pour lui la lumière n'était pas encore visible au fond du gouffre mais dans un an, toute cette horreur sera finie. Il fallait juste qu'il soit capable de tenir le coup. Encore un peu.

 _Putain de guerre._

* * *

 _C'est la première fois que l'un de mes OTPs est en amour à sens unique... Etrange expérience._

 _Erhm, et bien... Voilà ! *fuit*_


End file.
